EnchantmentChristmas
by furubafan74
Summary: Zukaang.  Set in Enchantment.  Oneshot.  Zuko is visiting Aang for Christmas,and Aang has a special surprise for him.  There is boy/boy kissing, and mentions of gay sex  nothing explicit .  Don't like, don't read.  No ship/gay bashing, please.


"verbal communication" 'thinking' telepathic communication

Zuko threw his clothes into his suitcase, not bothering to fold them. He and his uncle were going to spend the next two weeks on a mountain a few miles southeast of Red Lodge, Montana, with Zuko's boyfriend, Aang. He couldn't wait. Shinto was dancing around his feet, almost as anxious as Zuko. He'd been born in Aang's home, and he missed it and his family.

"Zuko, the flight's not until tomorrow afternoon. You can take the time to fold your clothes," Iroh said, amused.

"I know, Uncle."

"Pack properly, my nephew. It will keep you busy longer than just throwing your clothes in the suitcase. That way the flight will seem to come a bit faster."

"If you say so." Iroh shook his head, smiling. His nephew was certainly eager to get to Montana. It was almost like he and Aang hadn't seen each other in months, instead of three days ago, when Aang spent the night after finalizing the arrangements for their vacation. The phone rang. Zuko brushed past his uncle, rushing downstairs to get it. Iroh followed more slowly. "Hello?"

"Mia bella, e meraviglioso sentire la tua voce di nuovo." (My beautiful one, it's wonderful to hear your voice again.) Zuko blushed happily.

"You know I don't speak Italian, Aang." Aang laughed.

"I know, love. I just like the way you blush when I speak Italian to you."

"How do you know I am? You're in Red Lodge, at Aunt Wu's."

"I can hear it in your voice." Zuko's blush deepened.

"You can not!"

"That's true, Zuko, he can't. He set up my mirror so he could spy on you while he talked to you."

"Aunt Wu!"

"That's what you get for teasing your boyfriend while you're on speakerphone, Aang. By the way, dear, you don't need to have the handset to your ear when you're on speakerphone." Zuko laughed at Aunt Wu's comments. Aang was a lot of things…technologically capable was not one of them.

"Stupid phone," he muttered. "How do I shut off this speakerphone thing without hanging up on Zuko?" There was a soft click. "OK, Aunt Wu assures me we're now the only one's listening to our conversation. "Is everything all set up for you guys to come out tomorrow? Cause I can still come pick you guys up. It would be way faster. Cheaper, too."

"I tried to talk Uncle into that, but he wouldn't budge. He wants to fly out."

"Ah." They talked a few minutes longer. "I wish I could keep talking to you, darling, but I have to talk to your uncle about a few things."

"Oh. We'll talk tomorrow, then, right?"

"Yeah, of course. What do I think I'm going to do, carry you off to bed and ravish you without saying a single word to you?" Zuko blushed again.

"No, of course not. That would be bad manners."

"Yes, it would. Sage and Clematis would both have my hide if I tried something like that." Zuko pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Uncle! Aang wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later, love." Iroh took the phone from him.

"Yes, Aang?"

"What time is your plane supposed to land?"

"About four in the afternoon, I believe."

"All right, I'll pick you and Zuko up in Red Lodge at Aunt Wu's. Oh, Aunt Wu says the TV is predicting a huge snowstorm, so I hope you're not renting a tiny car."

"I rented a Jeep, with snow tires."

"I would get chains, too. We get a lot of snow near the Bear Tooth Mountains, and I don't want you getting stuck somewhere. You still have the directions from the airport to Aunt Wu's, right?"

"Yes. I still have the directions."

"I can still stop by and do the spell so that you could just drive straight here, you know."

"I know, Aang. But I already booked the flight and the tickets aren't refundable." Aang sighed.

"Oh, all right then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. I know my nephew is, too."

Zuko leaned against the window of the Jeep, bored out of his mind. His uncle was singing along to the Christmas songs blaring from the vehicle's radio. It was supposedly only an hour's drive from the airport to Red Lodge. So far they had been driving for almost two hours, and Red Lodge was nowhere in sight. He hoped they weren't lost. It certainly wouldn't be hard, given how hard the snow was coming down.

"We'll be there soon, my nephew. Don't worry." Zuko smiled at him.

"I won't, Uncle." Iroh continued driving until the Jeep began to sputter as it ran out of gas.

'Damn it. How are we going to get to Red Lodge now?' He glanced over at where his nephew was peacefully sound asleep in the passenger seat. He pulled over onto the side of the road, and pulled out his cell phone. He had programmed the number of Aunt Wu's Psychic Services into his phone months ago. He dialed it now.

"Iroh! We've been worried about you." Iroh figured that she'd known it was him by Caller ID.

"I think we might be lost. I can't see where we are at the moment."

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Aang will find you and will lead you back here."

"We're also out of gas." Aunt Wu laughed.

"In that case, he'll give you a tow." Iroh laughed and settled back to wait. Aunt Wu had assured him that it wouldn't take Aang long to find them. He should have accepted one of Aang's many offers to pick them up, or otherwise shorten their trip with magic. The Jeep was just starting to get chilly when there was a gentle tap on the driver's side window. He saw Aang's smiling face and rolled down the window.

"Your sleigh awaits, sir." He swept him a grand bow. "We have blankets and hot chocolate."

"Zuko's asleep." They both looked tenderly at the sleeping teen. "Don't forget his bag. It has Shinto in it."

"I'll do my best not to wake him. Thorn should have the Jeep almost hooked to the back of the sleigh by now. Be careful on the ice, Iroh. It's mighty slippery out here." Aang smiled fondly as he slowly opened the passenger side door and unbuckled the seat belt. Zuko was absolutely adorable when he was asleep. Aang tenderly scooped his slumbering lover up into his arms and carried him over to the sleigh. He settled him down on the seat and covered him with a blanket, resisting the urge to kiss him. He walked around the sleigh to where Iroh and Thorn were.

"Iroh, this is Thorn. Thorn, this is Iroh Ohasi, Zuko's uncle." Both men exchanged pleasantries, and then Aang helped Iroh into the sleigh. Thorn clambered into the driver's spot, and Aang settled in next to Zuko, gently tugging him onto his lap. Zuko snuggled closer, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. Aang tucked the blanket more firmly around them, leaving one arm free so he could offer the thermos of hot chocolate to Iroh. "It's Clematis's special hot chocolate. Best you've ever tasted." Iroh accepted the thermos, pulling a cup for himself happily.

"We should be home within an hour or so, Aang." Aang nodded and thanked Thorn, tucking his arm back under the blanket. The sleigh glided smoothly across the snow, pulling the Jeep along behind it like it was a feather.

"You're using magic to help pull the Jeep, aren't you, Aang?"

"Thorn is. Brownie magic is far more powerful than human magic ever could be." Iroh nodded. Zuko woke up as they were gliding up to the castle. "La mia bella ci si risvelgia," (My beautiful one awakes,) Aang purred to him. Zuko blushed, and Aang pressed a tender kiss to his temple.

"What does that mean," he asked sleepily. "And where are we?"

"It means 'My beautiful one awakes', and we're almost home. You slept clear through your uncle running out of gas, Thorn and I rescuing you, and dropping the Jeep off at Aunt Wu's, and the whole ride up here."

"We ran out of gas? I told you we should have just let Aang bring us here with magic, Uncle." Aang smothered a laugh and Iroh sighed.

"Is that why you didn't say 'I told you so', Aang? You knew my nephew would, didn't you?"

"I did not. I didn't say it because it's rude." Zuko lifted his head from Aang's shoulder to glare at him indignantly.

"Are you saying I'm rude, Aang?" he demanded.

"No, no, of course not, mia bella."(my beautiful one)

"Where's Shinto? You didn't leave him in the Jeep, did you?" It was Aang's turn to look indignant.

"Of course I didn't! He's in your bag, under one of the blankets." Shinto poked his head out from under the blanket, golden eyes blinking sleepily.

"I heard my name. Are we there yet?" he mewed. A snowflake landed on his nose and he scooted back under the blanket, offended.

"Yes, we're there. Just stay in my bag a few more moments, and we'll be out of the snow," Zuko assured him. Shinto's reply was muffled by the blanket as he wiggled back into Zuko's bag. Aang folded the blankets as the sleigh coasted to a stop. He helped Zuko down out of the sleigh as Thorn helped Iroh.

"Shinto doesn't like snow?" Zuko hoisted the bag onto his shoulder, earning a grumble from Shinto as he was jostled.

"He likes looking at it. He doesn't like when it touches him though. Sorry, buddy. I'm gonna have to get a new bag soon. He's outgrowing this one." Shinto liked to go everywhere with Zuko, so Clematis had sewn a special bag for Shinto to ride around in. Unfortunately, it no longer worked quite as well since he was no longer a kitten. "All right, Shinto, you can come out now. We're out of the snow." Zuko held the bag open so that Shinto could hop out easily. He fluffed out his fur then darted off with a squeak. "Where's he off to in such a rush?" Aang grinned.

"To see his mother, Masami." Shinto was happily rubbing against a slightly larger, black cat with a white tip on her tail. Both cats' tails were standing straight up as they purred loudly. It had never occurred to Zuko that his beloved cat might be missing his mother, and he felt a little guilty. Aang slid his coat off, and then tugged on Zuko's. "Don't feel guilty, Zuko. Shinto's happy with you, happier than he ever would be here without you." Zuko handed over his coat, and then blushed as Aang's eyes ran over him appreciatively. He'd chosen his clothes, a simple, form fitting red turtleneck and black jeans that clung from his hips to his knees before flaring out slightly, with pleasing Aang in mind. It was nice to see that it worked. Sage cleared her throat.

"Oh! Right. Iroh, you've already met Thorn, of course. Sage is his wife, and this is Clematis." Iroh shook hands with each of them. "Roku's my Master, and Annabeth is staying with us temporarily until we can find a psychic with similar abilities willing to take her on as an apprentice." Introductions complete, Clematis led them into the kitchen.

"We already ate, but we saved plenty for all of you. Wash your hands and sit down."

After dinner, Zuko and Aang cuddled on the couch while Roku gave Iroh a tour of the castle. Shinto hopped up onto Zuko's lap, curling up into a contented purring ball. Zuko stroked his soft fur idly as Aang toyed with his hair, pressing soft kisses to his temple. Zuko yawned hugely, making Aang chuckle.

"Ready for bed already? You slept the whole way here."

"I was too excited to sleep much last night."

"You should have called me. I would have been delighted to come over." Aang kissed him softly. Zuko smiled against his lips.

"Mmm. If I'd known that, I definitely would have called you." Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang's neck, and then yawned again.

"You're not too tired, are you?" Aang asked innocently. "I would have _no_ problem just letting you sleep tonight. I'd be happy with a little cuddling." Zuko gave him a dirty look.

"Nu-uh. I've been looking forward to sleeping with my boyfriend for fourteen nights straight for too long to let you get out of it now."

"I was trying to considerate of you, bella." Aang stood up, lifting Zuko as he did so and taking care not to drop Shinto onto the floor. Aang carried him upstairs, passing Roku and Iroh on the stairs. Iroh chuckled.

"Have fun, boys. See you in the morning."

"We will." Upon reaching his room, Aang laid him gently onto the bed. Shinto hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'm going to refamiliarize myself with the castle for a while. I'll let myself back in," he mewed.

"Take your time, buddy," Zuko called. Aang straddled his hips, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it off. "Impatient, are we?" Aang leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yes." Zuko sat up, leaning back on his hands so that Aang could pull his shirt off easier. Once his lover was shirtless, Aang pressed him back against the mattress, pinning his hands gently above his head. He kissed each of Zuko's scars, the cigarette burns, the knife scars, the marks left by Ozai's belt, and tracing the letters carved deep into his darling's lower stomach with his tongue. Zuko arched into his mouth, moaning softly. Aang released his hands, peeling his pants off. He kissed his way down Zuko's legs, and then kissed his way back up. Zuko was panting and writhing by the time he reached his waist again.

"You have too many clothes on." Aang happily stripped his clothes off, and then shifted Zuko on the bed. He positioned himself between his legs as he pulled the blankets up over them.

Zuko stretched lazily the next morning. Aang smiled at him. "Morning, sleepy head," he cooed. Shinto was curled up on the pillow near where Zuko's head had been. He looked at Zuko sleepily. Zuko rubbed him behind the ears.

"Morning, Shinto." Aang made a small noise, sounding offended. He sat and wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, pulling him tight against his chest.

"I made you scream in pleasure last night, and gave you some multiple orgasms, and you greet the cat first? I feel so loved." Zuko twisted around to swat Aang's chest gently.

"I always greet Shinto first thing in the morning. I don't want him to feel neglected." He kissed Aang briefly. "I would also have thought that you would be more mature about this."

"I greeted you before Shinto was even awake." Zuko straddled Aang, pouting.

"Aang Watanabe, I can't believe you're jealous of a _cat._"

"I'm going to wake up Uncle," Shinto mewed and headed for the door. Zuko pushed Aang backwards.

"Being jealous of a cat is very naughty, Aang. You're going to have to make up for that." Aang flipped him over and kissed him deeply, then kissed his way down to Zuko's hips, drawing him deep into his mouth.

"Where are my clothes?" Aang was pulling on his clothes, and looked over his shoulder, sheepish.

"Um, in the Jeep, with your uncle's. We forgot to put the suitcases in the sleigh last night. Thorn's going down to Red Lodge with the sleigh to get them after breakfast. In the meantime, Clematis made some clothes for you and your uncle to wear." Aang padded over to them and brought them back to Zuko. "Here you go." Zuko pulled them on, and then looked at himself in the mirror. The clothes, a knee-length tunic, and simple pants, both charcoal grays, fitted him well. They didn't look half bad, either. "They're Warrior clothing. If you choose to swear to someone, that's pretty much the uniform. You can get them in any color you like." Zuko smiled at Aang in the mirror, than walked over to him, draping his arms over his shoulders and kissing him.

"Like I would ever swear to anyone but you, Aang." They had discovered that Zuko had a Weapon Affinity after Zuko saved Aang from a Fae Queen who wanted to send him to Hell. (A/N: Those events take place in the oneshot "Fairy Tale")

Aang tied a blindfold over Zuko's eyes later that night. "Aang, what are you doing?"

"I told you. I have a surprise for you." Aang tugged him close and kissed him, then draped a warm cloak over his shoulders, wrapping it around him snugly. The cloak had been woven with magic so that it would keep its wearer cozy and warm. "It's a little cold out there." Zuko snorted.

"Aang, it's about twenty below zero. It is not 'a little cold out there'."

"I'll keep you warm, mia bella, don't worry." He scooped him up and carried him out of his-_their_ for the next thirteen days- room, and down the stairs, and out the front door, where he set him down tenderly on his feet, before pulling off the blindfold. Zuko sucked in a breath. The plain brown sleigh that had brought him and his uncle here had been replaced by a shining white sleigh, sparkling like it was coated in diamonds, and draped with poinsettia garlands. The horses standing patiently in front of it were two massive, pure white Clydesdales. Their breath fogged in the cold air. Aang took his hand and led him to the sleigh, handing him up into it. Zuko settled onto the pure white cushion, scooting over so that Aang could settle in beside him and pick up the reins. He leaned against Aang as the other teen produced a blanket and draped it over their laps before lifting Zuko's hood and wrapping his arm around him, then gently flicking the reins. The Montana woods had been beautiful when Zuko visited them in early June, but now they were absolutely gorgeous, draped in snow and ice. He admired the scenery as they glided through the woods. Aang pulled the sleigh to a stop outside of a clearing.

"All right, bella, we're here." Aang helped him down, and then led him into the clearing. Zuko looked around, wide-eyed. Tiny ice crystals all around the edges of the clearing sparkled like precious jewels in the moonlight. There were more poinsettia garlands draped on the branches, and he could hear music playing faintly. It looked like something out of a faerie tale. He whirled to look at Aang, who was watching him with a smile. "Do you like it? I tried to make the clearing as beautiful as you, mia cara (my darling), but I just couldn't manage it. I simply don't have enough magic to make something as beautiful as you." Zuko threw his arms around Aang, holding him tightly.

"Of course I like it! It's _gorgeous._ You did this all yourself?" Aang nodded, shifting Zuko's hold on him so that one gloved hand was on Aang's shoulder, the other one held lovingly in one of Aang's. He placed one hand in the small of his gold-eyed lover's back, holding him close.

"Si, mia bella. Farei qualsiasi cosa per farti felice." (Yes, my beautiful one. I would do anything to make you happy.) Zuko smiled at him, blushing.

"Sing to me in Italian, Aang." He rested his head on Aang's shoulder, as Aang began leading him in a waltz.

"O notte santa, le stelle solo luminose brilliante; E la notte di nascita nostro caro Salvatore! Lungo laici del mondo Nel peccato e struggimento di errore, fino Egli apparave."(A/N: He's singing "O Holy Night" to Zuko. I'll include a link to the lyrics below.) Zuko smiled. Aang had obviously remembered Zuko telling him that "O Holy Night" was his favorite Christmas song. His mother had loved it, and had always sung it to him at Christmastime. Those were some of Zuko's favorite Christmas memories. Dancing in the woods with Aang was definitely going to be another. "E l'anima sentire il suo valore. Un brivido di speranza, il mondo si rallegra stanco, per le interuzioni di la un mattino nuovo e glorioso…" Their moonlit waltz ended under a tree branch with mistletoe tied to it. "Darling, look. Mistletoe. You owe me a kiss." Zuko leaned up and kissed him.

"You don't need mistletoe to get me to kiss you, Aang. You know that."

"I know, darling. But mistletoe is a traditional part of Christmas, and I wanted to give you the best Christmas I could." Zuko smiled and kissed him again, knowing just how lucky he was to have someone like Aang in love with him, and to be in love with someone as wonderful as Aang.

O Holy Night lyrics: www(dot)Christmas-lyrics(dot)org/o-holy-night-lyrics-song(dot)html. Replace (dot) with .


End file.
